


The One Where Deadpool Is Smitten

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: Deadpool Ficlets [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buckypool, M/M, but wade is fucking in love okay, he loves bucky and is just being himself, i dont know man he's cute and in love leave the boy alone, new ship name yay, so they arent like together together, that's what I call them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Wade loves Bucky, Bucky...doesn't mind Wade too much.





	

“Can I touch it?” Wade begged.

“Please! Please! Please!” he was nearly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped together in front of him, Bucky just blinked at him slowly. 

“I- I guess so, yeah.” Bucky said slowly, side eyeing Wade. 

“Yeeeeee!” he squealed, rushing forward and wrapping both arms tight around Bucky’s metal one. 

“Thank you! Bless you! You’re a saint!” he yelled, squeezing the arm and looking up at Bucky with wide eyes. Bucky looked down at him and he gasped. 

“Gosh you’re beautiful. You’re hair is like magic. You’re eyes are like…really blue…eyes…” he trailed off, the eyes on his mask scrunching like he knew that didn’t sound right. Bucky cleared his throat.

“Uh…thank you?” he wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. He wasn’t even sure where the hell Wade had come from. Last he heard Wade had been hanging out in Jacksonville, he’d sent Bucky a picture of him eating tacos at T.G.I. Fridays. He’d somehow gotten from there, to here in just a day. Bucky wasn’t gonna ask, the less he knew about Wade’s movements the better. 

“You are so welcome. I’m just gonna hold onto to you forever if that’s okay?” He squeezed Bucky’s arm again, Bucky just rolled his eyes.

“You’re arm is so shiny.” He whispered, then stood and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist in one fluid movement, shoving his face into Bucky’s neck and inhaling deeply. 

“And holy fuck nuts you smell good!” He groaned loudly, sending vibrations through Bucky. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough Wade.” Bucky said, attempting to shrug the man off. 

“Nooooo!” Wade whined and hugged him tighter, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck. 

“Seriously, get off me.” Bucky said through a laugh. 

“Ugh, fine. Meany.” Wade said, dropping his arms and stepping back. 

“Thank you. For actually listening for onc-“

“Psych!” Wade yelled and jumped on Bucky’s back, wrapping his legs around him and getting comfy. 

“Why?” Bucky sighed, dropping his head in defeat. Wade snuggled against his head.

“Because I love you.” He whispered, his hand coming up to stroke the side of Bucky’s face.

“Yeah yeah. I love you too… I guess.” He sighed and started walking. He heard Wade gasp and felt his legs tighten around his waist as he flailed and almost fell off Bucky’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know where this came from guys i just love Wade and was feeling Bucky love too, which is like, just my regular state of living, but when i feel like Wade and love Bucky at the same time...things like this happen... good times.


End file.
